Bubbles of Memory
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Selama ini aku terus mencoba mempertahankan kenanganku tentang Osamu-niichan di dalam gelembung itu, namun tidak boleh selamanya begini. Miyako-san, mulai sekarang maukah kau tetap bersamaku untuk membuat lembaran kisah yang baru untuk diukir dalam gelembung itu? A MiyaKen pairings. Cover Design by Zerochan. Read and Review, minna?


Yahoo, minna-han! Boku bertandang lagi ke fandom ini buat meramaikan dengan Character Ken Ichijouji! Semoga minna-han menikmatinya, ya? Enjoy for Read~

* * *

Satu demi satu gelembung bermunculan dari ujung sedotan yang telah dipotong oleh anak lelaki berambut biru tua lurus dengan potongan bob. Hari telah menjelang senja, namun si anak masih saja meniupkan gelembung sabunnya. Begitu tenang. Begitu pelan, hingga akhirnya menghasilkan gelembung yang cukup besar.

Sesekali anak lelaki itu mencelupkan ujung sedotannya dan mengocoknya perlahan di gelas yang berisikan air sabun. Anak lelaki bermata biru itu kembali meniupkan gelembung sabunnya. Makin lama gelembung yang dihasilkannya semakin banyak. Tak peduli bahwa waktu semakin bergulir, dan matahari tengah beranjak dari ufuk timur menuju ke ufuk barat.

Dalam benak Ken Ichijouji—nama si anak lelaki itu—hanya terlintas keinginan untuk meniupkan gelembung sabunnya sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum hari menjelang malam. Ia tak peduli dengan hal lainnya. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini ia bisa meniupkan gelembung sabunnya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Tangan yang hangat menepuk lembut pundak Ken, membuat anak lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ken-_kun_, ayo kita pulang! Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba."

"Baiklah, Miyako-_san_. Maaf membuatmu menungguku," ucap Ken dibarengi senyum minta maaf pada kekasihnya—Miyako Inoue—yang telah menemaninya selama seharian penuh di taman Tamachi.

Ken mengemasi gelas air sabunnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan taman itu. Sebelum jauh dari taman itu, Ken sempat menoleh dan berbisik perlahan.

"Besok aku akan kemari lagi…" Ken menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Osamu-_niichan_…."

* * *

**Bubbles of Memory**

**[Karena di setiap gelembung itu, ada kenangan tentangmu]**

**Disclaimer** : Digimon adalah milik Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja.

Presented by **Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki**

**Main Characters** : Ken Ichijouji-Miyako Inoue

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship

**Note** : Modified Canon, maybe OOC, typo's at somewhere, Ken's Centric, minim dialog

**Summary** : Selama ini aku terus mencoba mempertahankan kenanganku tentang Osamu-_niichan_ di dalam gelembung itu, namun tidak boleh selamanya begini. Miyako-_san_, mulai sekarang maukah kau tetap bersamaku untuk membuat lembaran kisah yang baru untuk diukir dalam gelembung itu?

* * *

Sebenarnya Ken sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya selalu mendatangi taman itu. Padahal dirinya tahu bahwa kakaknya tak lagi bersama dirinya saat dia datang ke taman itu. Namun entah kenapa, ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tetap mengunjungi tempat itu dan bermain gelembung sabun seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh, kalau saja Ken adalah anak yang masih berusia 4-5 tahun. Tapi kini ia berusia 12 tahun, tentunya hal itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kadang mengernyitkan kening. Miyako tak pernah keberatan menemani Ken bernostalgia dengan cara memainkan gelembung sabunnya. Karena hanya dengan cara itulah Ken bisa mengenang kembali masa-masa menyenangkan saat dirinya bersama sang kakak dulu.

Bicara soal tidak keberatan menemani Ken bermain gelembung sabun, sepertinya anak lelaki itu juga harus berterima kasih pada partnernya, Wormmon. Karena digimon kecil berwarna hijau itu selalu setia menemani ke mana pun Ken pergi. Apa pun yang anak bermata _sapphire_ itu minta, Wormmon selalu ikuti.

Tentunya dalam konteks berbeda. Jika sang partner melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya, maka Wormmon pun akan protes. Jika sang partner sudah dirasa berbuat keterlaluan, dia tak akan segan untuk menegur.

Maka anak lelaki pemegang _Crest of Kindness_ itu sangat menyayangi rekan digimonnya itu, dan juga Miyako. Sebelumnya dia tak begitu dekat dengan makhluk selain Wormmon, namun karena anak berambut ungu kemerahan gelap bernama Daisuke Motomiya yang begitu keras kepala untuk mengajak berteman anak muda pemalu itu… jadilah mereka berkawan baik.

Bermula dari Daisuke… kemudian Ken menjadi akrab dengan Miyako, Hikari, lalu Takeru dan Iori. Mengingat semua itu Ken merasa amat sangat bersyukur karena diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu mereka dan juga memperbaiki dirinya.

* * *

Plop, plop, plop….

Ken kembali meniupkan gelembung sabun dari ujung sedotan yang telah dipotongnya. Seperti halnya kemarin, dia kembali ke taman Tamachi dan meniupkan mainan yang disukainya sejak kecil itu tanpa lelah. Mencoba mengenang kembali masa kanak-kanaknya yang ia lalui bersama kakaknya sebelum kakaknya itu menjadi seseorang yang kecanduan belajar dan tak lagi suka bermain dengannya.

Ken berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak iri dengan apa-apa yang dimiliki Osamu, walau pada kenyataannya dia gagal untuk menahan diri. Waktu itu Ken murka, benci, dendam, dan dengki pada Osamu. Karena kakaknya itu memiliki semua yang Ken tidak punya. Ketenaran, kepintaran, kebanggaan… ahh, betapa Ken yang masih labil itu sangat menginginkan semua hal tersebut.

Ken tahu bahwa dirinya sama rapuhnya dengan gelembung sabun yang selalu ia mainkan. Ken mengerti bahwa dirinya masih jauh dari kata kuat. Ken juga menyadari bahwa tanpa bantuan dari orang-orang terdekatnya, ia tak akan bisa terbebas dari jeratan kegelapan. Semua yang ia peroleh saat ini adalah berkat kerja kerasnya dan juga dukungan dari orang tua serta teman-teman terdekatnya.

Plop, plop, plop…

Satu demi satu gelembung keluar dari ujung sedotan Ken. Makin lama makin banyak. Ukurannya juga bervariasi. Ken tak pernah jemu memandangi bias pelangi di permukaan gelembung-gelembung sabun yang dibuatnya. Miyako yang menemaninya tersenyum geli. Setelah berpetualang selama hampir setahun di Digital World, mereka jadi sangat akrab dan mulai menyukai satu sama lain.

Miyako mengerti bahwa meski berusaha terlihat kuat, Ken selalu menanggung segalanya sendirian. Miyako paham kalau di balik kelembutan dan ketegaran Ken, dia adalah anak labil yang kadang butuh dorongan mental. Miyako baru menyadari semua itu setelah mereka akrab dan bertualang bersama.

Tapi yang jelas, Miyako akan selalu hadir jika lelaki itu membutuhkannya. Ia akan berusaha melengkapi semua kekurangan Ken. Dan di satu sisi, ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi cahaya bagi Ken yang trauma pada kegelapan. Walau Miyako tahu cahayanya tidak seterang milik Hikari, ia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi pelita dalam hidup Ken.

* * *

Lama Miyako memperhatikan gelembung sabun yang dibuat oleh Ken. Terpesona dengan tarian lincah setiap gelembung di udara. Tertawa kecil saat melihat senyum puas Ken saat menatap gelembung buatannya menari-nari di udara. Saat Ken mengaduk air sabunnya dengan sedotan di tangannya, ekor mata anak lelaki itu menangkap siluet tubuh Miyako yang bergerak mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya kamu senang sekali ya, Ken-_kun_?" tanya Miyako dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Aku juga ikut senang karena sekarang kamu tak semurung dulu," tambahnya masih dengan senyum lembut terpancang di bibirnya.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Ken jadi tersadar akan sesuatu. Betapa bodohnya dia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Sedari tadi Miyako menemaninya dan ia egois sekali bermain sendiri. Sejak tadi ia tak mengajak anak perempuan berambut ungu lembut itu berbicara dan hanya bernostalgia sendiri, tak heran kalau Miyako bosan dan akhirnya menghampirinya. (Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Ken, walau sebenarnya Miyako tidak beranggapan seperti itu)

"_Anoo_, maaf membuatmu menungguku lagi, Miyako-_san_!" ucap Ken salah tingkah. Wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Miyako hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Sedari dulu sifat pemalu Ken tidak pernah berubah, dan itulah yang ia suka dari si pemilik Wormmon. "Apa kamu haus? Aku beli minum dulu kalau begitu," lanjutnya seraya meletakkan gelas berisi larutan sabun dan sedotannya di bangku taman. Lantas anak lelaki bertubuh atletis itu segera mengeloyor dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Miyako yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Diam-diam Miyako terkikik geli lagi. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu pemalu dan mudah salah tingkah. Perilakunya Ken yang kadang kikuk itu membuat Miyako geli, dan tak berhenti untuk menggoda anak lelaki yang lembut itu.

Diliriknya gelas berisi larutan sabun yang diletakkan Ken di bangku taman dan tergelitik untuk mencoba meniupnya. Hawkmon yang tak paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Miyako hanya memandang heran anak perempuan berambut ungu lembut itu. Mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Miyako selanjutnya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, Miyako akhirnya mengambil gelas berisi larutan sabun itu dari tempatnya. Anak perempuan berkaca mata itu mengocok larutan sabunnya sejenak dan mulai meniupnya.

Tiupan pertama, gelembung-gelembung beraroma wangi itu beterbangan ke udara. Miyako tersenyum geli saat menatap hasil karyanya. Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Ken saat memainkan gelembung-gelembung bening itu? Bahagia dan beban pikiran terasa terlepas?

Tiupan kedua, Miyako terkekeh perlahan. Menertawakan perbuatan konyolnya beberapa saat lalu. Konyol? Apakah itu berarti yang Ken lakukan sebelumnya juga konyol? Alis Miyako mengernyit sejenak.

Tidak, tidak. Ken selalu meniup gelembung sabun bukan karena ia senang melakukan hal yang konyol. Itu semacam... terapi untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya pada almarhum Osamu, karena dulu anak lelaki pemilik _digivice_ berwarna hitam itu selalu merasa bahwa dirinya sebagai pembunuh kakaknya sendiri. Walau pun Miyako, dan Wormmon berulangkali meyakinkan Ken bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya, namun tetap saja ingatan yang menyatakan "Akulah yang telah membunuh Osamu-_niichan_!" telah terkotak dalam pikiran Ken.

Meski begitu Miyako, Wormmon, dan teman-temannya Ken yang lain tak pernah lelah memberikan semangat untuk Ken. Dan kini... ia masih butuh waktu sedikit lagi untuk benar-benar bisa terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya.

Miyako bersiap meniup gelembungnya saat suara lembut Ken mengagetkannya, "Lho, Miyako-_san_ juga suka bermain gelembung sabun, ya?"

**GLEK!**

Gelas berisi larutan sabun yang tengah dipegang Miyako terlepas dan jatuh. Isinya tumpah ke mana-mana. Mata coklat terang Miyako terbelalak kaget melihat hasil perbuatannya barusan, dan saat menatap Ken yang tengah tertegun di tempatnya... Ia makin salah tingkah.

"_Etooo_, _Anoo_, Ken-_kun_, maaf! Cairan sabunmu jadi tumpah gara-gara kelancanganku!" ucap Miyako gugup. Ada nada menyesal dalam suaranya.

Ken menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menjawab santai, "Tidak apa, Miyako-_san_. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu."

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa, salahku juga terlalu terpaku pada dosa masa lalu yang sebenarnya sudah tertebus beberapa waktu yang lalu," ujar Ken dibarengi senyum tulusnya. Tangan kekarnya mengulurkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Miyako dan mengajaknya untuk beristirahat sejenak seraya menikmati minuman yang dibelinya.

Mereka terus terdiam dan menikmati minumannya. Wormmon dan Hawkmon menjauh dari tempat itu, memberikan kesempatan bagi pemilik mereka agar bisa berbicara bebas.

"Selama ini... aku terus mencoba mempertahankan kenanganku tentang Osamu-_niichan_ di dalam gelembung itu," Ken membuka pembicaraan setelah terdiam cukup lama. Miyako mendengarkan ucapan Ken dengan seksama. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan mata coklat terangnya, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis Ken. "... namun tidak boleh selamanya begini. Aku tak boleh terkungkung dengan kenangan masa lalu. Karena itu... " permata sapphire Ken menatap lurus ke arah manik coklat terang milik Miyako, membuat anak perempuan berkacamata itu tersipu karenanya. "... Miyako-_san_, mulai sekarang maukah kau tetap bersamaku untuk membuat lembaran kisah yang baru untuk diukir dalam gelembung itu?"

"EH?!" desis Miyako kaget. "Kau ini bicara apa sih, Ken-kun?! Kita ini kan sudah jadian! Pastilah aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapan pun!" jawab Miyako mantap. Rona merah tersebul di pipinya.

Ken tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak perempuan pemilik Hawkmon itu. Dia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Miyako dan menjadi kekasihnya, karena berkat anak perempuan itu ia jadi lebih ceria sekarang.

"Lagipula," Miyako melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tanpa gelembung sabun pun kita masih tetap bisa membuat lembaran kisah hidup kita, kok! Yakin, deh!"

Ken menghela napas lega. "Arigatou," ucapnya pelan disertai senyuman lembutnya yang khas.

Miyako menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ken sore hari itu, dan mereka berdua menatap langit senja yang dihiasi mega-mega emas dengan gembira. Ya, kini Ken Ichijouji tak lagi terkungkung masa lalunya yang kelam dalam gelembung sabun bening yang biasa ia mainkan. Melainkan kenangan manis bersama Miyako seperti sore ini yang akan dia ukir dalam setiap gelembung sabun yang ia tiup...

* * *

**#*#Tamat#*#**

A/N : Oke, bahasanya ngaco banget dan kayaknya isi cerita sama judul nggak nyambung (mojok di sudut). Maafkan daku karena daku membuat ini spontan saat menonton ulang film Digimon episode : Genesis of Evil. Nah, bisakah minna-han sekalian memberikan saya saran melalui **REVIEW**? Kritik atau saran diterima dengan lapang dada...


End file.
